Big Evil's Revenge
by cool-kitsune
Summary: Big Evil's back in Smack Down after Survivor Series seeking for revenge and his trusty friends help him. Please read and review! chapter 2 up!
1. We're Counting on You

Big Evil's Revenge

Author's Notes: I think we all know who this would be about now, right? It's quite obvious anyway. So Undertaker fans rejoice for Big Evil's back! 

Timeline: After Survivor Series (in which 'Taker lost in… wah…) 

Characters: (could add some more…) Undertaker, Stephanie Mac Mahon, Kurt Angle, Brock Lesnar, Vince Mac Mahon and some others… oh yeah! Kane… oh wait... I think he's a minor character… some members of Team Angle and Team Lesnar… and yeah… Sara, 'Taker's wife…

P.S. I think you all know this… but anyway… for those who don't know… Undertaker's real name is Mark Calloway. So… That's it! Let's start!

~*~*~*~

Chapter1: We're Counting on You

"Good morning, I would like to see Mr. Mark Calloway please." A young woman told the nurse at the counter in the Hospital. 

"Yes, ma'am… May I know your name?" The nurse asked politely. 

"Stephanie Mac Mahon." She answered. 

"Mr. Calloway is in Room 106… it's on the third floor. And from there, you go left. Visiting hours is until 9:00 pm, ma'am."

"No, it's okay, I won't stay too long." Stephanie said. She walked on towards the elevator. Some people were staring at her, most of them gaping, because they all knew who she was… but she didn't mind. She had to get to Mark right away. She took the elevator to the third floor and went left. "103, 104… 105… ah. 106." 

Mrs. Sara Calloway looked up from reading her newspaper as she heard a knock on the door. "Yes, please come in." She said as she opened the door to the room. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Calloway, you may know me, I'm Stephanie Mac Mahon, the former Smack Down General Manager." Stephanie greeted her politely.

"Yes, I know you very well. Mark's there, watching the depressing video of Survivor Series. Gods, he's been watching it everyday…" Sara said worriedly.

Undertaker (Mark… I hate calling him that…) looked at his side when he heard Steph's greeting, "Hi, 'Taker…" "Stephanie? What are you doing here?" He asked. He looked better. He just had his arm bandaged where the explosion hit it. 

"I've come to visit. When'll you be released?" 

"My doctor said next week… but I'd probably go out earlier than that." Undertaker answered. He looked at Stephanie seriously. "I know you didn't come here just to ask that. What's on your mind?" 

Stephanie then faced Sara and said, "Mrs. Calloway, may I… have a private conversation with 'Taker?" Sara just nodded solemnly and went out the door. 

"An important matter, huh? Most probably it's about Smack Down." 

"So you've guessed…" Stephanie said. "Everybody thinks your dead and will never come back… but I… your fans and your friends expect you to come back." 

"I'm planning to Steph. I am indeed. But I don't know about Sara." Undertaker looked towards the door. 

Stephanie looked worried. "Well, I understand that of course… But… didn't you do part of the Buried Alive for your family? For Mrs. Calloway?" 

"Of course I did. Damn Kane. I can't believe he fucking did that." Undertaker was dismayed. His own flesh and blood led him to his defeat. 

"We couldn't do anything about it now, 'Taker. You see… we want you back. We don't care about what Kane said about you two having a common bond of once being monsters. We like you better this way anyway." Stephanie patted Undertaker's back. "Don't be so disappointed in yourself. The fans know that it wasn't your fault that you lost." 

He looked at the TV and turned it off. "You're right. I was too caught up with the loss. I just want to be the 5-time WWE Champion. And Vince is the key to getting that. I have to beat the hell out of him to be the Champion."

"Well, didn't you? He walked in last week and he was full of injuries. He looked like a bloody massacre." 

"I bet he did. I hit him with the damn shovel. Why wouldn't he be?" 

"Just remember, I'm one of your friends. You can always count on me. As we, your friend and fans, count on you, 'Taker." She smiled at him sweetly and turned towards the door. "Get well soon, Mark!"

"Hmph. Thanks, for the visit." Feeling a lot better, he smiled at her back. 

"No problem." She said and opened the door, said good-bye to Sara and left.

~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon…

"Mark, honey, I'll be out for a while. I have to pick up the kids from school." Sara told her husband and waited for a reply.

"Be careful. Will the kids come here?" He replied. 

"I think not… they said a while ago they had a project to do. Probably they'll come tomorrow. Well, I'll see you later, honey." Sara kissed her husband's cheek and waved good-bye. 

Undertaker nodded and said one last "Be careful on your way." as Sara went out of the room. 

As Sara was about to open the door to go out of the hospital, she saw Kurt Angle going towards her. "Kurt, what are you going to do here?" She asked.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Calloway. I came to visit Mark." Kurt answered.

"Well, go ahead dear. I'm going out to fetch the kids. Please do me a favor Kurt. Could you stay with him until I get back? He's in room 106, on the third floor to the left." 

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Calloway." Kurt said and nodded at her. 

"Thank you so much Kurt dear." Sara said and saw Kurt walk toward the elevator. 

Kurt went on towards Undertaker's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Undertaker asked. 

"It's me, Angle. Could I come in and talk to you for a second?" Kurt answered. 

"Sure, come on in." Undertaker said. Kurt Angle came in and sat on the chair next to the bed. "What's this about now, Kurt?" 

"It's about Smack Down." The younger man answered.

"And again it's about that matter. I should've known." 

"Paul Heyman just gave me a week off. I don't know if it's such a good thing. I bet he has his plans. Tomorrow's Smack Down again and I wouldn't be there to beat the hell out of Brock Lesnar." Kurt told the Dead Man.

"So we're both the same. Paul always has his plans anyway. He's a cunning man, always talking about 'opportunity'." 

"What I heard was that they're going to have a Battle Royal and the winner of that match will face Brock for the WWE Championship." 

"WHAT?! And we're going to miss that damn opportunity to be Champions again?! This is unheard of!" Undertaker said in such a furious tone.

"I know that, Undertaker. Maybe that's why he gave me the week off. To make me miss the Battle Royal." Kurt frowned. "So much for an opportunity." 

Undertaker just sighed. "We can't do anything about that. My arm is still healing from the damn explosion." Undertaker's expression changed and he smiled at Kurt. "Anyway, congratulations in winning in Survivor Series." 

"Thank you. Anyway about my plans… I was thinking we form a tag team again, just like before." He took out his hand in front of 'Taker. "So, what do you say?" 

Undertaker smiled at Kurt again. "There's nothing better I could think of at a time like this." He then shook Kurt's hand. "Next week, at Smack Down, Big Evil's coming back."  

Kurt smiled and said, '"And we're counting on you, Undertaker." 

~*~*~*~ 

Author's Notes: Too inspired not to do this fic… I'm trying to keep the guys in character as they are in the WWE. So don't flame me if I accidentally make them OOC. 

Well, what else should I say? READ AND REVIEW GUYS! 


	2. The Comeback

Big Evil's Revenge 

Author's Notes: Well, am back. It's our Christmas Vacation and Ragnarok's not working well in our PC so… I guess I'm gonna continue this ficcie of mine. Thanks for the support and reviews guys. I don't want anything else but for the Dead Man to come back to Smack Down. So I'm fulfilling my dream by writing this fic. 

So… read and review!!!

~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 2: The Big Comeback 

"Sara, I have to tell you something." Undertaker said as he got up from his hospital bed. He walked on towards the table and packed his things in a bag. Tonight was Smack Down! Night. And it was the night he and Angle have talked about last week. He was about to make his comeback. 

"Yes Honey?" Sara looked at him and looked worried. "Why are you already packing your things? The doctor said you needed to rest more." 

"I'm sorry Sara. But I have to go to Smack Down! tonight. It's what Kurt and I have been planning." Undertaker looked at his wife's eyes. 

"But, honey… you might get hurt again. I worry about you." 

"I'll be alright Sara. I'll come back in one piece." He put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I promise." 

"Okay, I know I can't stop you… Just be careful… and good luck." She took her husband in an embrace and said, "I'll be waiting for you at home, Mark, honey…" 

He nodded and kissed his wife good-bye and walked out of the room with the bag high on his shoulders. He wore his sweatshirt with the hood, which said "BIG EVIL PAIN SIN-DICATE" (my fave), and of course his bandanna and shades. Most of the people recognized him but he paid no heed to them. He had a lot of thoughts in his mind. 

He took out his cell phone outside of the hospital and dialed a number. "Hey. It's me 'Taker. I'm just here to make sure of our plans tonight at Smack Down. Yes, I know that. Sure I get it. Good-bye." 

~*~*~*~

"Good evening folks and welcome to Smack Down! We've got some good matches tonight folks! Ain't I right?" Tazz asked his co-speaker, Michael Cole.

"Yes indeed you are, Tazz. We've got a lot of good things tonight. As far as I'm concerned… I'm anticipating the tag team match tonight!" 

"You mean that tag team match between Kurt Angle and his mysterious tag team partner and Brock Lesnar and Big Show?" 

"Yes that's it, Tazz. I just want to know who Kurt Angle's tag team partner gonna be." 

"I have no idea either Cole. But I think it's Benoit. They're a good tag team you know." 

"Well, I guess we'll just see who it is tonight, Tazz."

"I sure am looking forward to it."

After a few matches, Brock approached Big Show at the back arena. "You better not screw this match, or else. Our match is next and you better be good." 

Big Show just glared at Brock. And walked off. Brock then looked at Kurt Angle walking towards him. "Hey, Angle, where's your tag team partner? He chickened out?" 

Kurt just smirked at him. "You'll see Brock. You'll see who's going to chicken out." 

"Well folks, it's time for the match we've been all waiting for. The tag team match between Brock Lesnar, Big Show and Kurt Angle and his mystery tag team partner."

Brock Lesnar's entrance started and as if on cue, Tazz said, "Well, here comes the pain!!" Brock jumped onto the ring and the usual explosion occurred. Then it was Big Show's turn to enter. They both waited for their opponents in the ring. 

Kurt Angle entered the arena and the others waited for his tag team partner but no one appeared. "Where? Where is his tag team partner?" Asked Tazz.

"I don't know Tazz… I don't know." Michael said. 

Kurt went out of the ring and waited for his tag team partner. Brock entered the ring. "WHERE'S YOUR TAG TEAM PARTNER, KURT? ARE YOU PLANNING TO MAKE ME WAIT HERE ALL NIGHT?!" 

And all of a sudden someone hit him from behind. A man with a very large overcoat and his face covered with a hood from a jacket has hit Brock Lesnar. "WHO? Who's this guy?"  Tazz exclaimed. 

When Big Show entered the ring and was about to hit the man, he countered and put his hand on Big Show's neck, choking the large man. He then carried him up and threw him down.

"A CHOKE SLAM?! THIS MIGHT BE KURT ANGLE'S TAG TEAM PARTNER! BUT WHO COULD IT BE?" Michael Cole asked. 

The man took off the large over coat and the hood, revealing the Kurt's tag team partner. "I-IT'S THE UNDERTAKER! THE DEAD MAN'S BACK! THE DEAD MAN'S BACK!" Tazz exclaimed. 

From watching at the high room, Vince McMahon choked on his wine as he saw Undertaker make his comeback. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Undertaker asked for a microphone and stood at the center of the ring. "Yes, I am back, Vince. And just like Brock Lesnar said, listen closely because what I'm gonna tell your damn ass is that I'm gonna beat the hell out of you again even if it's the last thing this dead man's going to do because I am UN-STOP-ABLE!! Now let's get on with the match!!" He threw away the microphone and started beating the hell out of Brock Lesnar. 

He punched and kicked Brock Lesnar; releasing the fury he's been keeping all these weeks. "Brock is being beaten by the dead man! I can't believe he's back! And just after two weeks!" Cole said. 

"STOP! STOP THIS MATCH! STP IT RIGHT NOW!" said a voice, which came from the audience. Undertaker stopped himself from giving Brock a Choke Slam and threw him on the ring. He looked at whoever said those words. And he found Mr. McMahon running towards the ring from his seat up there.

Undertaker just frowned and waited for McMahon. Kurt went inside the ring with him, in case anything happened. "Stop this match!" Vince said one last time as he entered the ring. He was still injured, but it was not so bad that night. 

Undertaker smirked. "Seems like you're healing well, Vince." 

"I am the Chairman of the WWE and I could do anything I want to the both of you. You made this match without me knowing it! And you know what you two are gonna get? You're gonna get your asses kicked." He smiled evilly. It was plain obvious he had his intentions in giving the two one hell of a night. "You two are going to fight the whole of Team Lesnar in a tag team match! How do you like that?!" 

Undertaker went haywire. He grabbed Vince's neck and tried to give him a Choke Slam but their opponents stopped him by giving him a nasty clothesline. Kurt Angle lifted Brock Lesnar and gave him a German Suplex again and again and again. While the Undertaker was getting up, Big Show suddenly jumped from the top turnbuckle hitting him on the back. 

Vince laughed at the scene happening before him. He enjoyed it. "And the match is next week! Here on Smack Down!" 

Kurt got Vince and punched him angrily. He then gave him an Angle Slam. But when he was about to give him an Angle Lock, the other three members of Team Lesnar gave them an ambush.

"WHAT A FIGHT, WHAT A FIGHT FOLKS! THE OTHER MEMBERS OF TEAM LESNAR'S HERE!" Tazz exclaimed. 

Brock got a steel chair from the announcement table and entered the ring once again. "You want your revenge Undertaker? Well come and get some!" He said while he hit the Dead Man with steel chair right on the head. 

Undertaker fell on his knees and was hit again on the head by the raging animal, Brock Lesnar. He fell on the mat and was continually hit by the steel chair. 

Kurt stood up, got the steel chair from Brock and hit the Champion repeatedly, until he was attacked on the head by another steel chair by Matt Morgan. The group continued to attack the fallen tag team and stopped after a lot of hits by the infamous steel chair. 

"STOP! They've had enough!" Vince told them. Vince looked at the two. Kurt was down and heavily breathing and Undertaker was bleeding profusely through his head. "Well, well, well. I guess you'll have no chance next week. Hahaha! May God have mercy on you next week!" He laughed and walked off with Team Lesnar. 

Kurt got up slowly and looked at Undertaker. "Hey, you alright?" He asked as he kneeled in front of Undertaker. "I'll get you some help." 

"The Dead Man's bleeding Tazz! And it seems bad! Will they stand a chance against Team Lesnar! It's the first time I heard of two against five! This is unheard of!" Cole told his co-speaker.

"Yes, I know. They've got to get some help there for Big Evil!" 

~*~*~*~

Undertaker was lying on a bed again. His head had stopped bleeding but he was feeling groggy. He got his cell phone and dialed a number. "Sara? Oh… hey princess. Could you please give the phone to mom?" He waited for a while and someone spoke through the other line. 

"Mark? What happened? Why aren't you home yet?" Sara asked her husband worriedly. 

"Sara, I won't be able to go home tonight. I have to stay here till my injury's healed." Undertaker said weakly.

"You're injured? I told you not to go there! Ad you promised me you'd come home in one piece! Mark… I'll come there and pick you up." 

"You don't need to Sara. I'll be fine." 

"No you will not be if you stay there! You're coming home with me!" Sara yelled.

"I guess I won't be able to stop you.." 

"I'll be going now. And you wait there, Mark…"

"Be careful." Undertaker said before he hung up. 

An hour later, his wife arrived. Sara ran up to Kurt. "Kurt! Where is he? How is he?"

Kurt could see that Sara was very match worried. "He's over there. In the farthest room." He pointed out.

"Thank you." She said and ran frantically towards the room. When she got in there, she hurriedly went beside Undertaker. "Mark! Are you all right? Are you feeling okay, honey?" 

"Yeah, I am." Undertaker smiled at his wife. He felt a little better now his wife's here. "I'm feeling a lot better." 

"I'm gonna take you home, honey." She said.

Kurt walked in the room and offered to help her get him to the car. "Thank you so much, Kurt dear." 

As he got Undertaker in the car Kurt told him, "Don't worry. We'll kick their sorry ass." 

Undertaker nodded. "We sure will. No matter what they do, they won't stop me." 

"Thanks for the help, Kurt dear. I guess I'll see you again." Sara said and waved good-bye to Angle.

"Yes, you're welcome. Be careful on your way home, Mrs. Calloway." Kurt replied.

"Good night, Kurt. Thanks again." Sara said one last time before driving off.

~*~*~*~

Argh… I didn't realize I spelled McMahon wrong. Stupid me. Anyway… will they be able to beat Team Lesnar? What will happen? Find out in the next Chapter of big Evil's Revenge!

I know the fight scene sucks… I don't know how to describe fight scenes anyway…

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
